TOW Chandler's Dream
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: One-shot, takes place after Monica, Rachel and Phoebe reassure Chandler that he won't die alone in TOW Mr. Heckles Dies. What if Chandler knew in 1995 when he was worried about being alone that he would be a husband and father 10 years down the line.


**One-Shot - TOW Chandler's Dream**

**AN: One-shot, takes place after Monica, Rachel and Phoebe reassure Chandler that he won't die alone in TOW Mr. Heckles Dies. Please note that this story is aligned with Chandler and Monica - Their Story (another story of mine) and some sections are taken from that story.**

Chandler tossed in bed; desperate for sleep, but his mind is too busy panicking. Despite what the girls said he could end up alone! It is his greatest fear, being alone. He sighed, he hated his childhood because it was lonely, and the thought of being alone in the future petrified him! Chandler looked at his bedside clock.

_00:07_

Just after midnight, he thinks to himself, he rolls onto his back and sighs again.

"Hello Chandler."

He shoots up in bed and sees Monica standing by his door. "Jeez Monica, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He pauses, letting his heart calm; he notices that Monica looks different. "Your hair is long. How? Are you wearing a wig?" Monica laughs, looking totally relaxed. "No wig, this is all me." She puts her hands on her hips and a streak of light from outside shines through the window and hits a diamond ring on her left hand. Chandler points to her left hand, "what are those?" He asks, she holds up her left hand. "My engagement and wedding rings." Chandler looks confused, so she tries to explain. "I am Monica but not the one you know. I am Monica from 2005, 10 years in the future." Chandler didn't know why, but he believed her. She walks up to the bed and holds out a hand, "come with me." Chandler gets out of bed; he's wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers. He takes her hand, "where are we going?" Chandler asks, Monica grins, "to show you that you won't be alone."

As Chandler took Monica's hand there was a bright flash that made him blink. When he opened his eyes they were standing in a really nice, large living room, he let's go of Monica's hand. "Where are we?" Asks Chandler, Monica smiles at him, "this is about 6 months ago from my point of view, November 2004. Now watch." She says.

_Chandler comes through the door at the back of the room with a baby under each arm; he's making flying noises while each baby laughs. He runs around the room for a moment and then gently sits down on the floor sitting each baby in front of him. The giggling stops and two pairs of eyes look at him. "Awwww guys don't look at me like that! Daddy gets dizzy if he runs around for too long!"_

"Daddy!" Younger Chandler says in shock! Monica smiles at him, "yes Chandler, those are your children." Chandler's mouth drops, Monica continues, "they are twins, the boy is called Jack and the girl is Erica."

_Chandler gets up and crouches behind the sofa, both Jack and Erica watch him. When he disappears from view both babies start to crawl towards the sofa. Suddenly Chandler's head pokes up from behind the sofa. "Boo!" He says and both Jack and Erica laugh, he ducks down again, waits and then jumps up again "boo!" The babies laugh again. He continues to do this for a while._

"So I'm a dad." Younger Chandler says, "so does that mean I'm married?" He asks. Monica smiles, "yes you are." "Who to?" He asks. Monica laughs out loud, "you haven't figured that out yet? Watch that door." She says pointing to a door leading to the kitchen.

_The kitchen door opens and Monica walks through. She stops just inside the room, watching Chandler play with their children with a huge smile on her face._

"You!" Younger Chandler exclaims, "us! How is that possible? You are way out of my league!" Monica rolls her eyes, "honey you really need to get some self-esteem." Chandler shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't get how I end up here! With you!" Monica grabs his hand again and, bang, another flash.

"Where are we now?" Younger Chandler asks Monica, "May 2004, about 6 months earlier." They are standing in a baby's room, with a crying sound coming from the cot.

_Chandler walks into the room and up to the cot; it's Erica who is crying. He picks her up rocks her, Erica calms immediately. "Aren't you a daddy's little girl." He whispers. Once Erica falls back to sleep he lays her back down._

"Did I want a family?" Younger Chandler asks. "Of course Chandler, you may not be in that place now but you will get there." Chandler protests, "but I have major commitment issues! I honestly thought I would end up with a long-term girlfriend, not get married and have kids." he pauses, "is it good?" Monica smiles "look at yourself!" She says so Chandler stares at the 2004 him.

_Chandler stands there just staring at his son and daughter. He sighs contently and turns to leave, and sees Monica standing by the door. Monica smiles, he walks up to her and kisses her deeply. "We've made it Mon. We finally have our family." He says quietly, Monica beams and kisses him again._

"We are very good!" Monica says to the younger Chandler, "and we work hard at our relationship." Chandler looks surprised, "we do?" Monica nods, "yeah and we just fit, I can't explain it fully to you as you aren't there yet but we do work, we are a great team." She pauses, "I got a fun moment to show you." She grabs his hand again and they disappear.

They appear in no. 20, "finally somewhere I recognise!" Younger Chandler exclaims, "your apartment." Monica corrects him, "actually this is 2002 and it's our apartment. Watch us." Monica says.

_Chandler and Monica are standing in front of the single sofa, kissing. When they break apart Chandler pushes Monica down into the single sofa and then walks into their bedroom. He comes out a few seconds later with Monica's hair brush; he positions himself behind Monica and starts to brush her hair. Monica sighs contently and Chandler smiles, "you wanna do a quiz?" He asks, pulling Monica's attention back. "Yeah sure, did you find one?" Monica asks, "yeah, turn to page 19." Chandler says as she picks up the magazine he was reading earlier. _

"We do quizzes together?" Younger Chandler asks, "doesn't that make us sad?" Monica slaps him, "No! And just watch!"

_"Okay, question 1. You and your partner are taking a walk in the park. One of you spots a $50 fall out of an elderly lady's purse. After discussing this situation, what do you and your partner do with the money?" Monica reads out while Chandler is still brushing her hair, "what are the options?" He asks. "A) One of you stuffs the money in your pocket and act as if nothing happened. B) One of you runs up to the woman and gives it to her. C) Each of you wants to do something different and can't decide on whether to keep it or give it back." Chandler answers, "well that's easy, give it back, right?" Monica pauses, "if it was an elderly lady then yes I would give it back." Chandler raises his eyebrows, "well that just begs the question of who wouldn't you give the money back to?" Monica turns away, "so B right, next question." Chandler pulls the magazine out of her hands, "oh no, I wanna know who you wouldn't give the money back to." Monica tries to grab the magazine back but Chandler holds it further out of her reach, "Chandler give it back." Chandler thinks for a second, "Nope!" Monica turns around and jumps on him, trying to grab the magazine. He manages to untangle himself from Monica and jumps up, holding the magazine high up in the air. Monica gets up and crosses her arms, "you think you can stop me?" She asks, "err yeah!" Chandler replies cockily. Monica jumps on the sofa and then launches herself onto Chandler's back. He grunts and holds the magazine out of front of him while spinning to throw Monica off. "Give it!" She demands, "No! Tell me what you meant first!" Monica pulls herself up higher on Chandler's back, now trying to reach over and downwards. She reaches her tipping point and they start to fall, however Chandler catches his balance and it's just Monica who ends up on the floor behind the single sofa. "Ah ha!" Chandler's grin fades when he sees the look on Monica's face. Chandler belts it to the balcony window and goes outside, Monica rolls her eyes, "you think you are safe out there?" She says standing inside by the window. Chandler's response can be faintly heard, "You attack me out here and it's goodbye magazine!" He holds it out over the balcony ledge. Monica tries to a different approach, "Chan," she says sweetly, "if you come back in and give me the magazine I'll perform for you tonight." She says with a sexy tone to her voice. Chandler pauses for a moment and then comes back in from outside. "And I can direct?" He requests. Monica grins, "oh baby you know I love it when you give me detailed instructions!"_

"Whoooaaaaa what was that?" Younger Chandler says, Monica laughs. "What do you mean by detailed instructions?" Monica rolls her eyes, "do you really need me to explain?" Chandler's eyes widen, "do we do stuff like that?" He asks, "Chandler I don't want to go into details but let me tell you just one thing, you are, or will be in your time, the best sex I will ever have." Chandler bounces on the spot, "really?!" He asks for confirmation, she nods. He starts to do his Chandler dance. "No! Don't do the dance, you did that last time you found out!" Before he could reply she grabs his hand again and they disappear with a flash.

"Where are we?" Young Chandler asks as he looks around. They are standing in a large ballroom with people scattered around. "This is 2001, our wedding reception." Monica replies with a smile. "Wow!" Chandler says quietly, "and I didn't freak out?" He asks, Monica cringes, "well you did freak out the night before and ran away, but Ross and Phoebe got you back! I didn't know until after the wedding. You were so upset and sorry." Chandler frowns, "did you forgive me?" Monica laughs, "of course! I did." Chandler's reply got caught in his throat when he sees the younger Monica come into view. "Wow! You look beautiful!" He says, Monica grins, "I know, now shush and watch."

_"Monica, Monica, Mon…" Chandler runs up to Monica who is talking to some guests, he takes her arm and pulls her away. "You ok?" She asks. "Great news," Chandler says excitedly. "Ross's feet are about to fall off!" Monica just looks at Chandler. "Okay…" Chandler elaborates, "I made Ross give me his shoes. Let's dance!" He grabs her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor. He wraps his arms around her and they start dancing slowly. _

"I can't dance!" Younger Chandler says, Monica laughs, "I didn't think you could either but as a surprise for me you took dance lessons before our wedding. But your shoes kept slipping so you couldn't dance properly, as you just saw you finally managed to swap shoes." Chandler raises his eyebrows, "I took dance lessons? That doesn't sound like me." "Well that's what being in love does Chandler."

_The tempo increases and Chandler suddenly spins her, he laughs as she squeals in surprise. Chandler spends the rest of the song spinning and dipping Monica. By the end of the dance they are both breathless. Monica pulls Chandler close to her and they resume their slow dance. "That was great." Monica says, "I love you." Chandler smiles, "I love you too." He leans in and kisses her._

"I can't believe that is us!" Young Chandler says and Monica nods, "it was surreal for all of us, especially the guys, we kept it secret for months so we kinda have a secret side to our relationship that only we see." Chandler looks at her, "we kept us secret?" Monica laughs, "yeah, for 6 months! But that's a long story, there's one last thing I want to show you." She grabs his hand again and they jump to the next memory.

"Are we in Central Park?" Young Chandler asks, "yes, it's 1998 and we have just started dating. From memory I think this is about a month into our relationship." Monica explains. Wheels are turning in Chandler's head, "so we get together in 1998?" Monica nods and elaborates, "at Ross's wedding." "Ross gets married again?!" Chandler says, she laughs, "my dear brother now has gotten married 4 times with 3 divorces." Chandler's eyes get really wide. "Four times!" "Yep, we got together at his second wedding. In my time he's finally settled down with Rachel, they got married recently." "Who were his other wives, excluding Carol?" Monica frowns, "this is about us, not Ross, you will have to wait and see. Now watch."

_They reach a secluded yet sunny spot in the park; Chandler opens the basket and pulls out a blanket. He lays it out and sits down, Monica joining him. "This is lovely Chandler". "That's not all," he says, he opens the basket again and produces a flask of coffee, a bottle of red wine, glasses and assorted pastries. "You know I'm useless at cooking, but I'm very good at buying!" Chandler says once he lays everything out. Monica looks at Chandler, "wine and coffee?" Monica comments. "Yeah, wine to get us in the mood, then we get giggy behind this bush, and coffee to sober us up before we go home. Plus I've checked out this bush, it's the most secluded I could find." He says proudly. "You are efficient!" Monica says giving him a peck on the lips. Chandler opens the wine and pours them a glass each. They chink glasses and both take a slip. "So," Chandler starts, "how many points is this?" Monica raises her eyebrows and gives him a look, "oh don't look at me like that," Chandler says, "I know you figured out a point system already. I want to know!" Monica can't help but smile, a points system would be a turn off for most men, but Chandler loves the idea. "Okay," she starts, "for each activity we do together there are two categories, romance and sex. You get up to five points for each. Reach a thousand and you get sex on the balcony." Chandler's eyes widen, "two questions, one do I get credit for 'activities' going back to London? Two, do you get points?" Monica thought for a moment, "yes and yes." Chandler pulls her into a hug, "so when you reach a thousand what do you want?" Monica thought for a few moments, "I want you to be my sex slave for 24 hours." Chandler grins madly, "sounds good to me! I think we should work out our totals so far," as Chandler said that he produces two pads and pens from the basket. Monica squeals and grabs one. "Okay," Monica says in a hyper fashion, "first we list the activities we are scoring for each other." She pauses, "does London count as one or seven?" Monica asks._

"Seven?" Questions the younger Chandler, "and London?" Monica explains, "Ross's second wife was English, so they go married in London. And our first night together we did it seven times." Chandler jumps, "seven times in one night! Wow didn't know I had that in me!" Monica laughs.

_"Seven," Chandler replies instantly, "and as it was our first night we both get points." Monica nods, "so each time in London, that's seven, next when you came back into my apartment when we got back." Chandler interrupts, "up to when Joey and I left right?" Monica gives Chandler a look, "whattt! I want credit for my magic fingers on the couch!" _

"Magic fingers?" Young Chandler asks, "think about it Chandler, you're not Joey!" Chandler does and realisation spreads across his face. "Oh!" He simply replies.

_Monica rolls her eyes, "okay, that's your one, but the night of christening is mine! That was my idea!" Chandler grins at the memory, "no argument from me. Oh and the first date is mine." Monica thinks, "only if the phone call is mine." Chandler gasps, "but you were following my instructions!" Monica shakes her head, "I made the call." _

"Phone sex! God it sounds like we are wild!" Young Chandler exclaims, "shushhh!" Monica says.

_Chandler sighs in defeat, "fine, but make sure you include the teddy bear in your evaluation of the first date." Monica laughs. They have agreed on ten activities, they scored each other without seeing. Monica also wanted them to add little comments to improve future performances. With any other woman this conversation would be humiliating, having your lover review you and give you feedback. However with Monica there is this constant need and drive to please her. When they showed each other's scores Chandler was pleased with his 92 out of 100 and pumped his fist in the air, "yippee only 908 points to go before sex on the balcony!" Monica, however, was frowning, she looks at the notepad in her hand and saw that Chandler had given her 100 out of 100, and the only word he had written, repeatedly was 'perfect'. "Chandler, aren't you taking this seriously?" Chandler frowns, "I am, Mon you are perfection to me." He leans over and gave her a kiss._

"We are really happy aren't we?" Young Chandler says and he turns to the 2005 Monica. She smiles, "we are, so please don't think you are going to die alone. You will always have me, right now as friends but in less than 3 years that's all going to change, we are going to cross the friendship line and we will never look back." She grabs his hand and with a flash they are back in Chandler's bedroom.

They look at each other. "Has all this been a dream?" Chandler asks. "Of course it's a dream!" Monica answers and then pauses, "but maybe this dream will come true?" Chandler smiles, "that wouldn't be a bad thing." He leans forward and gently brushes his lips against hers…

Chandler flies upright in his bed and starts panting, what was that? He thinks, everything fading, was Monica in my dream? He strains to remember, a frown on his face. After a few moments he shrugs, lies back down and goes back to sleep.

**AN: Please review, and if you are a Mondler fan check out my other story, Chandler and Monica - Their Story (rated M). I have other fics set in my Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe - check them out! See my profile for details.**


End file.
